


holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

by lilithqueen



Category: Obsidian and Blood - Aliette de Bodard
Genre: Dark Character, F/M, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, so does acatl, teomitl goes dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilithqueen/pseuds/lilithqueen
Summary: It should not be this easy to be Emperor, to drive his enemies before him, to rule his Empire with an iron fist and a heart of stone. And yet, somehow, it is.Especially with Acatl by his side.
Relationships: Acatl/Teomitl (Obsidian and Blood), Teomitl/Mihmatini





	holding hands while the walls come tumbling down

**Author's Note:**

> title: [everybody wants to rule the world - lorde](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DaVA6sgOpws)

He thinks it should frighten him, how easy it is to be Emperor.

The Turquoise-and-Gold Crown is not meant to sit lightly on a man’s head. The throne is not supposed to be comfortable to sit upon. His turquoise-beaded cape, his turquoise-netted hip cloth, the bracelets and armbands and legbands of beaten gold—they are made to weigh heavily upon him, to remind him at every step of the responsibilities he has in running the Empire. He should not bear them as though they are a bundle of duck feathers.

But.

_But._

But men bow to him, and his army respects him, and even the supercilious Quenami is appropriately terrified of attracting his attention. But he smiles and waves his hand, and the people cheer. Even his coronation war brings new lands into the Mexica Empire, brings thousands of captives to feed the gods. It is easy to let his name rise like smoke, like mist, until only the stone his brother raised in his own honor even bears the name Tizoc. It is easy to rule.

It is terrible.

He performs many of the sacrifices for the Great Temple’s rededication himself. Blood slicks his hands, his arms, his finest regalia, and his face is appropriately grave—but oh, _oh,_ Huitzilopochtli’s power burns in him like a flame, like a second sun, and it is all he can do not to smile. It is not only the council that chose him. The gods, too, see him as worthy. With this...ah, with this he can be great. Greater than Tizoc, greater than Axayacatl—greater even than Moctezuma, the first to build an empire out of their little island city.

And so he marches to war again. He is a seasoned warrior now, dozens and dozens of captives fallen to the flat of his blade—but then, when he took those captives he was not yet fully invested with the power of his patron god. His armies sweep the field before them, and when he returns home in glory, Mihmatini is waiting.

Another child, she tells him. They have two already, twin girls, and he loves them. He does. And he rejoices in this one too, watching with pride the way Acatl’s eyes light up when he’s told he’ll be an uncle again.

He misses the birth. There is a city on their borders that has announced it will not be paying tribute this year, and he is all too glad to convince them otherwise. In the midst of the carnage, the blood and screaming and broken feathers, he doesn’t even think of those he left behind him.

After that, it’s easier to miss more. His son’s first steps, Acatl’s birthday, Mihmatini successfully _not_ strangling her Texcocan Guardian counterpart when the woman purportedly insinuates that she cannot possibly be an effective Guardian, mother, and Imperial Consort all at the same time. Does he feel bad? He supposes he does. But more and more, Tenochtitlan feels...flat. He sits upon his throne, holding sway over his court, and it does not fill his heart with joy.

He is happiest on the campaign trail. No—he is happiest _conquering._ Bringing rebellious provinces to heel, leading his army to take new ones with fire and the sword. He stands where fire meets water, where the jaguar feeds and feathers are crushed, where blood dyes his turquoise sandals red, and he laughs for the sheer joy of it. This place, and no other, is where he belongs—the staging ground from which he will build the glory of his reign. Peasants in far-flung villages and kings upon their suddenly-precarious thrones curse his name, but his army cheers and grows fat upon its spoils and really, isn’t that all he could ask for?

Sometimes he is less than successful, of course, but those times are few and far between. Huitzilopochtli guides him and Chalchiuhtlicue protects him, and so his Empire continues to grow. He returns in glory, bearing vanilla and quetzal feathers and precious jade, and they cheer his name.

And then the victory speeches and the banquets are over, his obligations discharged, and he, the Emperor of the Mexica, slips from behind his screen and—

Well. He has a _private_ celebration. Sometimes he goes to his own chambers, all gold and furs and precious stones, and fucks Acatl there amidst the spoils of war. Acatl is yet more radiant even than these, his hair like spilled ink over the spotted pelts and his cries the sweetest music to Teomitl’s ears. _My lord,_ he calls him, and _Ahuitzotl_ , and it thrills him to the core. But other times...other times he sheds his finery and walks the streets of the Sacred Precinct to Acatl’s own house, cool and gray and dim in the moonlight, and they have their hands in each other’s hair and their mouths on each other’s skin and Acatl only calls him _Teomitl._

In the moonlight, he thinks he prefers to be Teomitl.

But in sunlight, in torchlight, under the burning gaze of the gods, he will and must be Ahuitzotl.

It is Ahuitzotl who makes the hard decisions, who turns his heart to stone and his eyes to the heavens. It is Ahuitzotl who razes temples, who shackles women and children as slaves, who invites the ire and the retribution of those who see his conquests and think to stop him. It is Ahuitzotl who does these things, even if it is Teomitl who wonders if it is possible to stretch too far, to exceed the limits of his reach—

No. Doubt leads to fear, and fear leads to weakness.

He will not be weak. He will _never_ be weak.

Mihmatini withdraws from him, and he lets her. She has her children, after all. She no longer needs him. He thinks he should miss her more than he does, but...well. Things between them have never been easy, even before he was crowned. It only grows more strained when he has their daughters wed to foreign kings, sealing alliances with their hands and the children they will bear. They leave, and he knows he’ll likely never see them again.

Acatl stays. Acatl always stays.

The shadows rise. There are those who whisper that he listens too much to his Priest for the Dead, that he has forgotten how it is to live, that perhaps—perhaps he ought not to be Emperor. He feeds them to his ahuitzotls for the insult. There are others who do not whisper, who never even attract his notice, but they must have done _something_ for one day there is a space in the palace where they once were, and a lingering haze of dry bone-dust, and Acatl walking the halls in somber and careful reflection. Once—just once—he spies a man speaking to Acatl from a distance. The man is sneering. Acatl is smiling. He never sees that man again. Rumors later say that the Wind of Knives took him from his mat in the middle of the night and left only blood behind.

There are very few complaints after that.

Besides, he has _not_ forgotten how to live. Life is in the blood that spills over his hands, the teeth clenched in pain when he takes a wound in battle. Life is in the smooth order of his glorious city, shining like a jewel on the lake. Life is in Acatl’s fingers twined with his own.

But...there are dark days. Days where Tizoc’s specter looms large over his reign, days where anger rises up in his throat and chokes him, chokes him until he has to spit it out. On days like that, it doesn’t matter who’s in his way; he’ll cut them down like so much tall grass, and only feel bad about it later. Even Neutemoc is not spared. His brother-in-law speaks out of turn once on a day that’s already going bad, and Ahuitzotl doesn’t think before ordering him stripped of his rank for the insolence. Even Acatl draws back at that, and for a moment he thinks he’ll lose him too.

He remembers fear. It takes real effort for him to hold his tongue until they’re alone—until they’re in his own chambers, the guards dismissed, and he can take Acatl’s hands in his. Teomitl would have apologized. Teomitl would have restored Neutemoc to his proper place. Teomitl would have promised to keep a better hold on his temper and a firmer rein on his tongue.

But Ahuitzotl says none of that. He squeezes his lover’s hands too hard, but Acatl doesn’t flinch. Acatl has never flinched from him. “Am I your Revered Speaker, Acatl?”

Acatl closes his eyes, and does not smile. “Always.”

“...Good.” It is all he can find to say.

The day shines bright around them when they leave the room, and for a moment Ahuitzotl finds himself smiling. Acatl believes in him as he always has. Even now, even in this, Acatl believes in him and in his reign. Long fingers brush against his arm as Acatl draws away, and he feels his strength restored.

He watches Acatl’s retreating back and thinks, in what is left of his heart, _I love you._ He thinks, _I will give you the world._

He only has to claim it, first.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ship_to_hell/) or [tumblr!](https://notapaladin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
